Late-night call
by candy-belle
Summary: The Guns talk on the phone. Slash ficett featuring Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin with established relationship, angst, teasing and 1 bad word. This is a response ficett written for burgandybaby, darkangel 0410, retroginger and rfg 72 all of whom wanted a Guns fic referencing their separation with Lex in Japan and Chris home injured - hope this is okay guys


**Title:** Late-night call  
**Rating:** 15  
**Summary:** The Guns talk on the phone  
**Featuring:** Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin  
**Genre/warnings:** established relationship, angst, teasing and 1 bad word  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on in-ring characters of the former MCMG. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** A drabble response to a request left HERE and this one was written for burgandybaby, darkangel_0410 and rfg_72 all of whom wanted a Guns fic - hope this is okay guys x x Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

**On to the fic…**

"By the way I saw your tweet."

"Really?" replied Alex, distractedly rummaging through his suitcase as he chatted with Chris, his phone shoved precariously between his ear and shoulder, "Which one?"

"The one about rediscovering your love of wrestling," replied Chris after a moment's hesitation. There was another long pregnant pause then he added in a strained voice, "Sorry I caused you to lose it in the first place."

"Chris don't," breathed Alex, his heart sinking as he realised what was happening. Sinking on to the edge of the bed he took the phone off his shoulder, gripping it tightly as he pleaded, "Don't do this. It wasn't your fault. Nothing that happened was your…"

"I was the one who couldn't make a fucking match without getting injured!" snapped Chris, his voice sounding harder and rougher than Alex had heard in years and it broke his heart.

Hanging his head Alex tried not to bite back. The last thing they needed right now was another explosive argument about who had screwed up most during the last few years. In reality they both knew it was just shitty timing, too many injuries added with incompetent management had resulted in a shit few years. And most of the time they were ok with that. Most of the time they dealt with it, they got on with living but occasionally, every now and then, normally when they were apart, when they couldn't share those tiny insignificant touches, the arguments flared between them.

"Lex?"

It was the soft murmur of his name that snapped Alex out of his reminiscence. Rubbing a hand over his face he responded, "I don't want to argue with you tonight, Chris. Please. I just…" he bit his lower lip. Despite the fact he was alone in the room; despite the fact no one would overhear their conversation, he still couldn't find the courage to say the words. It just wasn't him. He didn't do emotions, not the important ones at least.

"I miss you."

Alex screwed his eyes shut trying to ignore how much Chris's words made his heart clench with longing. Drawing in a deep breath he replied, "I know. Wish to god you were here. You'd love it so much. I can wrestle again. I mean it, I can fight, really fight and just be myself. Plus Kushida is a fabulous partner. I love fighting beside him and …" he heard Chris's sharp intake of breath and realising too late what he'd said he swore under his breath, before hissing, "In-ring partner, Chris, nothing more." He hesitated then with a soft sigh he confessed, "Fuck it man, I miss you too, you know I do."

A startled huff echoed down the line making Alex relax slightly then he laughed out loud as Chris teased, "When the fuck did we become such pussies?"

"When you decided to get all emo on my arse," bit back Alex, a wicked smirk lighting up his face, "Thought the emo-boy was my act?"

"Yeah well no one pulls off being a self-absorbed git better than you" teased Chris, the tension slowly dissipating as they fell into the all too familiar banter and mocking that made up most of their relationship.

Lying back on the bed, Alex looked up at the ceiling grinning and laughing as Chris continued to insult him down the line, his own insults flying just as fast and accurate right back at him. Because they both knew the more they insulted each other, the more they were not-so-subtly saying I love you, because they both knew neither one of them would ever say those words out loud.

FIN x


End file.
